


Davekat

by psychoticMeowbeast



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticMeowbeast/pseuds/psychoticMeowbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry for the lack of creation in the title XD and that this is short. I wrote it for a friend at 2am when I couldn't sleep hehe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Davekat

You're walking through the halls, angrily muttering something to yourself under your breath about Eridan and how he won't leave you alone, you don't even notice the other person walking towards you. You accidentally bump into them and almost fall on your face, preparing yourself for impact with the hard floor but are confused when you never hit. Suddenly you feel someone holding you from falling over.

"Hey, watch it Karkles, you almost fell in the most uncool way possible" 

A familiar voice comes from behind you, not being able to help blushing a bit because it's not like you've had the biggest fucking flush-crush on this asshole for what feels like ages. "Dammit, Strider. Let go of me..!"

"Nah, I think I'll have to pass." 

"Gahhh... Fine, fuckass" you shift around to where you're standing up and facing him, still feeling his arms holding you firmly in place by the hips. "What do you want?"

"Well, a certain clown told me that his Juggawife was 'all up an crushin on a motherfucker' so I came to ask you who" He smirks at this, staring at you from behind the safety of those stupid shades he always wears.

You immediately blush at this and look away. Why the fuck did Gamzee tell this to Dave? You sigh and leave yourself a mental reminder to smack the clown later.

"Tell me, dude." You avoid looking up at him as you struggle to get out of his grasp, but to no avail. "I'm not letting go until you tell me." That stupid smirk reappeared on his face.

".. Fine, I'll fucking tell you.." You look up at him and whisper just loud enough for you two to hear "I.. I love... you." A moment passes before you're suddenly enveloped in a hug.

"I love you too, Kitkat."


End file.
